


The Meaning of Teamwork

by Stylin_Breeze



Series: Usuri Drabbles [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi lives in Kyushu, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Malts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylin_Breeze/pseuds/Stylin_Breeze
Summary: “It’s my fault we lost,” Michiru mumbled. “I didn’t use Wakatsu well enough.”That statement made Daichi’s anger seethe.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi & Usuri Michiru
Series: Usuri Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566028
Kudos: 5





	The Meaning of Teamwork

**Author's Note:**

> Did I blatantly imitate the Land vs. Sky OVA for Daichi's speech? Yeah. But the words are hardly untrue.

After hearing about his team’s defeat at nationals, Daichi could feel his friend Michiru’s pain, even if the younger boy tried to act strong in text message.

Sawamura and Usuri had been friends since elementary school. Both lifelong residents of Kyushu, they both played volleyball. The third-year Sawamura’s team was knocked out in the third round of the regionals without ever playing Mujinazaka—probably for the best, since Sawamura was convinced his mediocre squad would have been creamed if they had. Since then, Daichi thrust his undying support behind second-year Michiru Usuri’s dream of taking the nation.

With the esteemed Wakatsu Kiryuu at their side, Daichi could see it happening.

That being said, Daichi knew defeat was always a legitimate possibility. And so Sawamura was prepared for the text message Usuri sent after the game. Truth be told, he’d watched the game on TV and knew the outcome before Usuri even had access to his phone again but pretended to be learning of it for the first time.

Usuri put on airs, sounding confident and future-focused, but Daichi knew the taste of defeat and how bitter it was. “Hey. Let’s grab a bite when you’re back in town,” he eventually proposed.

And so the pair did a few days later. The two of them met at their favorite café, ordered malts, and enjoyed the sunny afternoon in Oita Prefecture.

They chatted casually, Daichi sharing some of the gossip from Michiru’s absence. Then Daichi asked what Tokyo was like. Usuri lauded the fancy hotel room (it really wasn’t that fancy, but for Usuri’s upbringing, it was penthouse-living). Then he began talking about the overwhelming size of Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium and how great it was to lock horns with the best of the best. Michiru recollected some of the most shining plays by his teammates in their games.

And then his memories brought him to the moment of defeat. Daichi tilted his head at the patent mood shift. Somehow, right away, he knew that whatever Usuri was about to say belied the boy’s entire melancholy since losing the game.

“It’s my fault we lost,” Michiru mumbled. “I didn’t use Wakatsu well enough.”

And then Daichi’s anger surged.

As the third-year captain of his volleyball team, he’d seen plenty of bad habits and unhealthy self-talk patterns. Michiru always remained happy-go-lucky and the schemiest person Daichi ever knew, but this mood right here was not like him.

In fact, the statement made Daichi’s anger seethe.

Michiru jumped when Daichi’s fist hit the table.

“How can you say that?!” Sawamura yelled. “Do you realize how _disrespectful_ that is to your teammates? To act like _you’re_ so exceptional that any failure can only be _your_ fault?”

Usuri blinked as Sawamura continued.

“Volleyball is a _team_ sport. Every person, every play on the court is connected. Nothing is ever any single person’s fault, losing included. So don’t let me ever hear you say that again, that the game ended because of _you_.”

Sawamura settled down, the hawkish glances of adjacent tables retreating to the hovels of placid conversations. Usuri gawked in reply.

Everything Daichi had said was true, and Usuri knew it deep down. It embarrassed him that he’d forgotten such a basic fact about volleyball.

“It also means,” Daichi concluded more calmly, “that success is not an individual effort either. I’m done with volleyball, but you—you still have one more year. Rebuild your team and head back to nationals, stronger than ever.”

He smirked. “I look forward to seeing what the new Mujinazaka can do, _future captain_.”

Usuri almost teared up, but he wiped his sleeve over his eyes to stop it before it started.

“You betcha!” Usuri declared firmly.

Daichi smiled in reply.

And they simultaneously sipped their malts.

**Author's Note:**

> The last of the drabble requests I received on 12/12/2019 for Usuri's birthday. Drabble requests for any platonic ship with Usuri are still open, and my inbox is empty. Head over to tumblr, check out the rules here ( https://stylinbreeze60.tumblr.com/post/189623900290/usuri-requests-are-open ), and send one in if you want. :)


End file.
